New Beginnings for Everyone
by Cassanndra Jameson
Summary: AU/ Remus is DADA teacher, Willa is the new Charms teacher. And..stuff happens. WIP, R/R please!
1. Default Chapter

New Beginnings for Everyone  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything really belongs to you-know-who. I only owe Willa and Livi Guildenstern. In fact, I don't even own the name Guildenstern. You can thank the bard for that one.  
  
Summery: AU, Remus is the Defense Against Dark Art's teacher; Willa is the new charms teacher. Everyone hasn't been killed by Voldermort, and..people live happy lives! Yay! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A loud piercing scream echoed through the halls of Hogwarts and traveled back to the infirmary to the person who had created it.  
  
"Relax, Willa. You have to relax." Exclaimed the mediwitch, who was gathering her supplies. Something told her, this would be a long process. She was worried about the mother, but most importantly she was worried about the child.  
  
"I'm trying. It hurts so bad." Willa Guildenstern cried, closing her eyes tight. Willa Guildenstern was 28 years old, the new charms teacher and about to give birth to her first child a month early. Times like these made it really hard to relax.  
  
Her whole body was sore, and the gown she wore was soaked with sweat. Her ebony curls clung to the sides of her face and neck. A few end curls were even sticking to her bare back. Her knees were bent a little, while her toes were digging into the sheets in pain. With each contraction, she felt her body shake a little, while her fingers were turning white while they were holding onto the sides of the bed. So much strength was running through her, she was sure she was leaving indents in the metal while she held on for dear life.  
  
"Poppy! Please, it hurts!" She cried out again, throwing her head back into the pillow as another contraction hit. Madame. Pomfrey held onto her hand, helping her get through it.  
  
"Shh, dear. It's all right. Just breathe." The Mediwitch spoke so calmly, while she taught Willa the proper way to breathe, it was lightly refreshing. Willa had never heard a more soothing voice, not even her own mother was capable of doing something.so motherly.  
  
Relaxing a little, Willa leaned back on the bed, closing her eyes. She would need the rest. In a few hours, the truly hard part would be coming up. The part, secrectly Willa was dreading.  
  
Meanwhile, Remus Lupin came running the infirmary when he heard what was happening to Willa. Genuinely concerned, he went to go see her, just to see if he could help. She was a new teacher, she came to Hogwarts already pretty pregnant, but that didn't stop her from teaching. She was excellent with the students; everyone had grown to love her. Often she was seen helping out the other teachers, it was time Remus returned the favour for someone so kind and gentile.  
  
Hearing her scream out, he rushed to her side, "Hey, Will.uhm, do you want me to call your husband?" He asked, sliding his hand into hers. He was going to do his best to help her. Maybe her family was curious about her, but he knew she came to Hogwarts alone. But, perhaps her husband came to visit on weekends, or she went to go visit him.  
  
"I'm not married Professor Lupin." Groaning a little, she looked up at him, her eyes red from crying.  
  
"Well, what about the father?"  
  
"No!" Sitting up a little, she looked at him, terror in her eyes, "Please, don't."  
  
"O.kay." Frowning, he reached over, brushing some hair off her brow. "I won't then." Her hair felt so silky in his hands, he suddenly felt..this dire need to touch it again. Let it run through his fingers. But, he couldn't think of himself, of his own pleasure, right now, he would only concentrate on her.  
  
Willa smiled a little, but it quickly disappeared and she groaned, rolling over other side a little. Her free hand moved to the side railings of the bed, gripping onto it with her vice grip.  
  
"Blood hell, it hurts!" She cried out again, her other hand squeezing Remus' hand tightly.  
  
"Bloody hell yourself. Woman, this is some grip." Slowly, he was loosing feeling in his hand. He knew to comment on it again, when he saw the ' Eat- shit-and-die' look in her eyes. Gritting his teeth, he tried to ignore the pain in his hand and looked downcast, staring at the tiles on the floor.  
  
"I don't care Professor Lupin!" Slowly relaxing, she leaned back again, sighing. This was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
6 hours later:  
  
"Push Willa, Push!"  
  
"I'm tryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyying!" Leaning forward, Willa pushed some more.  
  
Sitting behind her was Remus, holding onto her hands and helping her breathe through the process. Albus, Minerva and countless others were there, all trying to coach her. Although, the thought was nice, it was started to bother Willa, but she tried not to let it show. These were her friends, her colleagues; they were only trying to help.  
  
"One more push dear, almost." Poppy hand her hands positioned and guided the baby out.  
  
Groaning, Willa pushed while reclining her body back into Remus'. Her head resting on Remus' shoulder, he was a little surprised by his action. Turning his head somewhat, he looked at her. The beautiful green eyes were closed, her stubborn child thrust upward and her jaw clenched tight.  
  
"Okay, okay relax dear. It's a girl!" Remus snapped his head back and leaned forward to see. Poppy had cleaned it up and did all the things she was supposed to do.  
  
"Oh, wow." The baby was tiny, but it was so beautiful. Poppy wrapped her in a tiny blanket and put in Willa's lap. The baby, although pink, had bright blue/green eyes and dark hair just like Willa's. Although, Willa's was black, the baby's was a dark dark brown, almost black. Must have been a trait from the father.  
  
Sitting up, Willa moved her arms slowly to cradle the child. "Hey princess." She could feel the tears rolled down her cheeks and laughed hesitantly. How was she going to do this alone? Doubt was rushing through her, something had to be done and it had to be done quickly.  
  
Remus, reached out his hand touched the baby lightly. Her skin was so soft and from where he was, he could already smell the classic baby smell. It took his by surprise, that he felt the way he was feeling over two people, he hardly knew.  
  
Much, much later, everyone gave there congrats and left to give mother and new baby their rest. All except Remus. He sat in the chair beside Willa's bed and watched the two sleep. Both looked so peaceful. He wouldn't dare disturb them; he just wanted to watch.  
  
Professor Lupin, don't you have homework to grade?" Opening one eyes, she turned her head to look at him, Her voice was husky, due to sleep. It was terribly attractive.  
  
"Willa, please. We work together. Call me Remus, I insist." Smiling, she leaned forwards a little so she wouldn't have to strain herself to speak louder, or wake up the baby.  
  
"Alright. Don't you have some homework to grade, Remus?"  
  
"Yes, but it can wait. Do you need anything?"  
  
"No. Thank you. I'm fine." Reaching out, she pat his hand lightly. If she was going to ask him, she might as well ask him now while things were being finalized. "But, I do, have something to ask you."  
  
Remus noticed how nervous she seemed and turned his hand over so their hand layed palm to palm. "Of course, Willa. Ask away."  
  
"Can I tell her, You're her father?"  
  
Remus was taken back, and found himself staring at her with wide brown eyes. He was surprised, not sure what to say. She was asking him to be her daughter's father; he would be a father. A father. His heart swelled a little, but would have to tell her..about his problem. He'll tell them later, He'd tell Willa later when the time was right.  
  
"Alright." He realized how.unsure he sounded and shook his head. He needed to reassure her, "Yes, Willa. I would love too." He smiled, seeing her relax once again. He even saw that familiar sparkle back in her eyes.  
  
"But..there's one problem."  
  
"Oh no, What??" Biting her lip a little, she realized how selfish she was being. What if he was married, or had a family already. Or, was already in a relationship, a really serious one at that too. Her wild imagination took over and she was already thinking the worst. Why, did she have to be so stupid!  
  
"I don't know her name.." He smiled again, squeezing her hand lightly.  
  
"Olivia..Liv for short." Smiling, she closed her eyes again, feeling overcome with sleep. Bit her hand stayed in Remus' while she slept. And Remus stayed right where he was throughout the whole night. 


	2. A Full Moon Never Hurt Anyone

Chapt 2:  
  
Disclaimer: NOTHING! Really..all I own..is Willa and Liv. That's it.  
  
**  
  
A few months passed and Willa eventually got used to doing the mommy thing. Growing up, she was so carefree and wild. Remus had often noticed that she was one with the group of people around while she told a joke and did cartwheels in the yard. Now, she was carrying a child and whispering to it in baby talk.  
  
Since Remus was now taking on the responsibility of father, Dumbledoor moved them in a suite, one room for her, one for him. Joining bathroom and sharing a kitchen. It was odd at first, but both grew into it. It was small, and quaint, and located on the Gryfyndor hall. Willa had decorated her side, and attempted to decorate Remus' side, which only led to him yelling (just a little) but eventually Willa got her way. Already, they were acting like a married couple.just without the usual married couple bonuses.  
  
What was odd, was Remus was slowly finding himself attracted to Willa and her off beat ways. Once she had lost all of her baby weight, he noticed how tiny she was. She had to be at least 5'2'' and was pencil thin. Often, he found himself wanting to wrap his arms around her and protect her. But what she really needed protection from, was from himself.  
  
**  
  
Willa woke up in the morning, to hear someone throwing up in the bathroom. Realizing, it wasn't herself she crawled out of the bed and pulled her robe on. Tying it around her waist, she walked to the bathroom, knocking on the door lightly.  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"G'way!"  
  
Ooo someone was a grumpy Gus in the morning. Turning the knob, she stuck her head in, a few black curls spilling over her shoulder. "Remus.Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"Just.fine. G'way Willa!" He snarled a little, feeling the bile rise up in his throat again. Gripping the sides of the toilet, he felt his stomach heave again.  
  
"Yea..right." Willa snorted and pushed herself into the bathroom more. Walking around, she grabbed a red washcloth off the sink and ran some warm water over it. Turning, she squatted down in front of Remus and put the cloth on his forehead. "You should take it easy today." Nodding, she reached up and brushed some of his brown hair off his brow. His hair was thick, like hers, but had a few streaks of silver in it. Although, he was too young to already have graying hair..it almost suited it.  
  
"You never listen to orders do you." Sighing, Remus leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes.  
  
"Nope." Carefully, she moved the cloth around his face. Scooting closer, she moved the cloth to the back of his neck. "Lets get you back to bed mister, before you give Liv what you've got." Standing up, she leaned down and pulled on his arm. Relucantly, he moved and slid his arm around her waist.  
  
She had no idea what he had, and there was no way in hell, Liv would be able to catch it. Not unless he hurt her, which he didn't plan too. Crawling onto his bed, he leaned back sighing.  
  
"Willa.." Opening his eyes, he looked up at her, seeing her fuss to pull the sheets over him. Kicking them away, he laughed a little when he saw her scowl and put her small hands on her tiny waist.  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"There..really isn't an easy to say this, but..I don't think I should hide this from you, or Liv." Looking up at her, he noticed that she was looking at him, slightly amused. This worried him "I should just go ahead and say it. Willa, I'm a werewolf."  
  
"Okay. Get some sleep Remus." Smiling brightly, she tossed some hair off her shoulders and walked out of his room and into the kitchen.  
  
Confused, Remus rolled over and decided to grab a few extra hours before his first class. He would question Willa's answer later.  
  
**  
  
Remus, taught class and was exhausted when it was over. Although, he enjoyed teaching the first years they were just a bundle of nerves, always asking questions. Flopping down heavily in his chair, he leaned back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
Slowly the door to his office opened and the familiar hop skip down the steps echoed in the room. Laughing a little, he shook his head, spinning his chair around to face the small black hair child that was hoping on the steps.  
  
"Unca Rweemus! Unca Rweemus!" Baby Potter came bounding over toward his desk and latched his chubby arms around Remus' legs.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Leaning down, he plucked the kid up and put him in his lap. Then, almost as if on cue, came his best friend, and his lovely wife. James and Lily Potter. Harry looked like a miniature James but tiny traits that belongs to Lily often made their way through.  
  
"Hey mate." James grinned, making his way down the steps. "You don't look so good."  
  
"Well.maybe you should look at a calendar more often." True, Remus' words were a little harsh, and he instantly regretted his tone.  
  
"We're sorry Remus. We just.wanted to see the new baby." Lily spoke so politely; it was hard to be mad at her, although Remus was never mad at her.  
  
Raising a brow, Remus crossed his arms, engulfing tiny Harry in his arms and chest. "How did you know about the baby?" Harry squealed a little and bounced in Remus' lap.  
  
"Baby, baby, baby. I wanna see baby!"  
  
"Well.Sirius owled us, after he heard it from Dumbledore." Lily smiled sheepishly; reaching over she pulled Harry away from Remus' lap and rested him against her hip.  
  
"And, we want to see how the new father is holding up." James added, raising a brow. "You're not.really, this kid's father, are you Moony?"  
  
Sighing, Remus rubbed his tired eyes and leaned back in his chair. Pushing himself around, side to side, he glanced over at his two friends. "No. Not, technically. I asked her, Willa, about the father, and she got this..Panicked look on her face. I think she's hiding something."  
  
"Why did you accept it?" Lily, shifted the fidgeting Harry around to her other hip, then finally gave up on him and put him down, letting the child hop-skip around the room.  
  
"I don't know. Seemed like the right thing to do." Sighing, Remus pushed himself out of the chair and fixed his robe. "I think we should let Harry see the baby before he explodes." Nodding, he started out of the room before James grabbed his arm.  
  
"We're not punishing you for doing the right thing, mate. I'm proud of you. You'll make a great father." Grinning, he slapped his friend on the back and followed him out of his office and towards the suite he shared with Willa. 


End file.
